fanonfallfandomcom-20200214-history
Codename: Kids Next Door
Codename: Kids Next Door, also known as Kids Next Door or by its initials KND, is an American animated television series created by Tom Warburton and produced by Curious Pictures in Santa Monica, California. The series debuted on Cartoon Network on December 6, 2002, and aired its final episode on January 25, 2008. The series came about as the result of a viewer's poll by Cartoon Network. The series centers on the adventures of five children who operate from a high-tech tree house. Their mission is to fight "crimes" against kids, such as homework and flossing, committed by adults, senior citizens, teenagers, and other "evil" children. They make up what is known as Sector V of a worldwide organization called the Kids Next Door. Production history Warburton created a pilot episode for another show, Kenny and the Chimp. Originally, there was a group of children who called themselves "The Kids Next Door" among the recurring characters, and would often get Kenny into trouble. The plot-line was then changed to focus on the group of kids alone, and later, the kids battling adulthood. In 2001, the show's pilot episode, "No P in the OOL", won a Cartoon Network viewer's poll, and as a result, Codename: Kids Next Door was given the green light to become a series. Storylines The episodes are titled as the Kids Next Door's missions, denoted as "Operation:" followed by an acronym which often gives viewers clues as to what the episode is about. The episodes have little continuity, although occasionally missions make a reference to earlier episodes or lead to consequences in another. Stories in the earlier episodes were often about typical childhood problems, but magnified and exaggerated; as the series progressed, a more complex storyline developed. The show frequently contains references to theatrical films, especially in the later seasons, such as Planet of the Apes, Jaws, Jurassic Park, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, James Bond, Stargate franchise, Pirates of the Caribbean, and the Indiana Jones film series. KND Organization The Kids Next Door Organization is a worldwide group comprising thousands of kids joined in mutual struggle against adult tyranny. They fight villains that embody specific menaces to children overall (such as dental hygiene or school lunch). For every member of Kids Next Door, upon following a period of training, they then choose a number or alphanumerical code (deliberately spelled "numbuh") and sent to a "sector", that is, a tree house of ludicrous proportions. The main headquarters of the Kids Next Door is a tree house Moonbase. Kids follow their oath of protecting other kids as well as battling adulthood until the age of 13, when they are "decommissioned", a process of wiping their minds of memories of any past KND activity, as they are then teenagers, and a threat to KND. Such a practice has inevitably led to the creation of many KND villains (notably Cree, Numbuh 5's older sister, and Chad, formerly Numbuh 274 and Supreme Leaduh of the Kids Next Door). The practice of strict decommissioning at age 13 was later on revealed to be subject to exceptions: kids who have proved to be exceptional agents are offered the chance to carry on in KND as spies infiltrating the teen organization. Decommissioning has also proved reversible due to a "re-commissioning" module used twice in the series. Technology KND agents utilize a vast array of mechanical, electronic gadgets and machinery, collectively referred to as 2x4 (two-by-four) technology. The KND 2x4 technology was originally conceived as an assortment of common household objects, being put to use in combat situation; a theme that their weapons continued to adhere to. However, as the series progressed, the complexity of their defensive weaponry and transportation advanced to such absurd levels as to be considered science fiction, despite all of it still being constructed with nothing but household materials. In addition to the technology, many KND operatives also wear helmets similar to kabuto or samurai helmets — an example being Supreme Leaduh Numbuh 362. A common theme of the show is the introduction of a new never-before-seen device, complete with its own acronym, in a sidebar screen that temporarily interrupts the storyline. It is interesting to note that many of these devices require military-level driving or piloting skills, in order for them to operate effectively. However, not all of the technology is made of other items. Episodes A list of all episodes, movies, and specials can be found here. Characters A list of characters that appear in the cartoon can be found here. Category:Shows Category:A to Z Category:CN Shows